The War of Tennar Weyr
by Len'sMind
Summary: Turn 2062. The turn that changed everything for the outcast Weyr in the south. Tennar built everything to protect its people, its dragons, its mutants, and now all that is to come crumbling down with two simple words. (Non-canon)
1. Galeform Wing

**_This story is part of the Tennar Weyr series. (It is not necessary to read the other stories first to understand what's happening, though it might help understand the mutants.)_**

**_Finally! I present to you the Turn 2062 - the huge war that made Tennar Weyr what it is today! (And by 'today' I mean the Mutants story). Sorry if this chapter seems like a crash course in the main characters of War, you'll learn a lot more about each one as time goes on. Also, if you look carefully enough, you'll see the descendants of characters from Tainting.. and one character actually from Tainting!_**

**_Please enjoy! I'm updating my profile so it tells you all the main characters of each Tennar Weyr story and their dragons/whers. Because, you know, I get muddled sometimes. _**

* * *

Chapter One: Galeform Wing

The old woman's features contorted with fear and sorrow. Her breaths were sharp, lined with a pain that was neither physical nor mental. The two men by her bedside wore identical expressions or worry. T'eg stood behind his brother and watched as he clung desperately to the WeyrHarper's hand. If this illness were to take her, T'eg would lose his mother, but Tamio would lose more than that. She was his mentor, his idol, his friend; and as much as T'eg loved her, she'd always been closer to the younger and quieter brother.

Placing a reassuring hand on his twin's shuddering shoulder, T'eg bent low to his ear so as not to disturb their mother's sleep. "I have to get to drills," he said softly.

Tamio nodded and said nothing in response; T'eg wondered if his brother sometimes despised that the Wing and his dragon had to come first for the green rider, but it was a useless thought that he brushed aside as he left as quietly as possible. He passed the WeyrHealer, Fello, on his way out, and allowed himself the time to stop and ask about the Healer's thoughts.

"She's a stubborn one, T'eg," Fello said with a confident grin. "She's been through a lot, and Otain's death will have just taken it out of her. The WeyrHaper has plenty of years left in her yet, I assure you."

"Well, make sure Tamio knows that, will you?" T'eg smiled – feeling much better. "My brother has a tendency to make himself sick with worry."

"If he dares do that, I'll make sure Gilla knows when she wakes up."

"Now, now, I want him to stay healthy – not get him killed!"

Fello laughed and gave T'eg a slap on the shoulder as they continued in their opposite directions. The green rider may have felt convinced that his mother would pull through, but he couldn't quite get the usual skip back in his step. Naturally, even though most of his mind was calm, he was immediately faced with the brownish-green head of his lovely Velloroth as he stepped into Tennar's Bowl.

_Do not be distressed in front of the others, _the Green warned him. _I cannot deal with Kith and his rider if you upset them._

"I won't be upsetting anyone," T'eg assured her as he scratched her chin. "Mother will get better, she always does."

_I think the grumpy one worries more about her than you._

"J'eke always got on with her better than I did, that's why."

Almost as soon as he mentioned his 'grumpy' wing leader, T'eg spotted the Galeform Wing landing a little away after practicing one of their drills. Kith, the stunningly humongous Bronze that he was, immediately bent to allow J'eke a chance to disembark. Sure enough, the wing leader waved T'eg over when he saw him lingering.

"How is Gilla?" J'eke asked, stalking straight past most of his wing members, and meeting T'eg on his way over.

"Fello says she'll pull through; that Otain's death was a shock."

J'eke nodded; seemingly relieved. "Yes, well, she had my father when P'ent passed and Otain when my father passed. Now she only has you and your brother."

The four of them: Gilla, P'ent, Jurez, and Otain, had been the first four weyrbrats to move to Tennar when it was founded. They'd always been close, and each death seemed to hurt the whole Weyr. Honestly, T'eg had thought his mother would die of grieve when his father, P'ent, passed away 11 turns ago; but, as J'eke had pointed out, Gilla had still had her other two childhood friends to help her through it.

"I'm sorry for missing the start of drills," T'eg said quickly; not wishing to darken the mood any further with his upsetting thoughts.

J'eke gave a sort of grunt in reply, and turned to return to his dragon. Kith's eyes had been watching them the whole time, and T'eg wondered if J'eke was more upset over Gilla's illness than he let on.

_As I said, the grumpy one seems more worried than you_, Velloroth so helpfully chimed in as she moved over to stand with the other dragons. As T'eg approached, Luki hurried over and slipped her arm through his.

"Your mum ok?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with a worried curiosity.

"She will be," T'eg smiled. "Don't know if I can say the same about Tamio if he doesn't stop looking so down by the time she wakes up."

Luki gave a light-hearted chuckle, and her Green Dowwth sent a small croon Velloroth's way.

_Dowwth is worried for you and the copy. _Oh, how T'eg wished Velloroth would stop calling Tamio 'the copy' – not that he didn't snigger at it every time.

As he set about checking her riding straps were on properly, T'eg caught K'ej's eye as they moved into position beside him. Kirketh, his Green, was studying T'eg and Velloroth carefully. His lips pulled into a wide grin as he clambered onto Velloroth's back.

"Worried about me, are you, K'ej?"

The younger green rider snorted and looked away. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Aww, K'ej," Luki called from T'eg's other side. "No need to hide your love for your wingmate!"

"I couldn't care less about how he is," K'ej snapped. "I just wish he wouldn't skip drills!"

"Lorna!" Luki's shout immediately caused K'ej to flinch. Ahead, a fair-headed woman tending to the neck strap around her the deep purple neck of her Prism Skineth, turned to glance back at the three green riders. Her eyebrows rising in question. Luki continued, despite the curses K'ej was sending her way. "Your weyrmate is being insensitive grub!"

"Again?" the prism rider called back with a sigh, though there was a smirk hidden in her features.

There was a loud groan from the far left of the wing group – T'eg was laughing before he even looked over to see Wa'in's face in his hands. His Blue Faith shuffled, mirroring his rider's discomfort.

"We were actually having an argument-free drill until you showed up, T'eg!" he complained when he at last lifted his head again.

"Oh no!" T'eg gasped, feigning horror. "How on earth did you all get by?"

"It was torture, let me tell you," Lorna sighed.

"If you're all quite finished!" J'eke's bellow may have stopped the banter, but it couldn't silence the sniggers that remained.

And with a few more stern words from the bronze rider, the Galeform Wing took off into the air to continue with their morning drills.

Tennar Weyr continued below the flyers; bustling and lively as the weyrfolk went about their day's work. The whers and their handlers were safely tucked away in their weyrs; sleeping away from the light of Rukbat that the beasts couldn't stand. Weybrats ran circles around the crèche workers, and the Candidates went about their daily chores. Riders went to and fro; taking care of their dragons and going about their business, chatting away with those they passed merrily. The 8th Interval was here, and Tennar Weyr was living in its harmonious peace – mutants no longer the worry of the strange Weyr.

Though still the concern of the rest of Pern.

Lifting her eyes to the skies as the Galeform Wing passed over head, Masera gaped in awe. Soon, she'd be taking her place amongst them. A true dragon rider.

_You are already a true dragon rider._

The great bulky body of her dragon wandered beside her. His dark hide caught Rukbat's light, shimmering the slightest shade of red – hardly there at all. Black Wrath towered above her, his piercing eyes watching the dragons above just as his rider did. He seemed much less impressed, however, and made sure Masera knew that he could fly better than most of them.

"I don't doubt you, dear," the young girl promised, patting his leg as they left the Weyr Bowl. The two moved around the outside of the extinct volcano the Weyr resided in, towards the sweet little group of buildings on the other side of it that housed the work rooms of Tennar's crafters. A few other dragons lounged outside them, and Wrath snarled in their direction until they moved aside to let him have the best spot to sun. Masera shook her head and gave him a look of disapproval.

_They moved of their own will! _Wrath said in his defence, and Masera didn't doubt him. Her dragon's 'gift' had caused more problems than she'd care to admit, but at least he was always honest when he used it. Of course, she (and everyone else) always knew immediately when he was – her involuntary reaction wasn't exactly subtle.

Her eyes swept over the three dragons that were being subjected to her dragon's unfriendly company, and was pleased to see two were fellow weyrlings, and the last was the beautiful pale pink hide of Prism Dreth – the weyrlingmaster's dragon. They were all more than used to Wrath, in that case.

"Ah, Masera, here for your uniform?" one of the Weavers smiled as the black weyrling entered the Weaving hall. Masera couldn't hide her excitement as she nodded, and the Weaver gave a knowing smile before moving over to the side room where rows of shelves held various pieces of clothing.

The Weaver returned with the very clothes Masera had been itching to put on. The other Weyrs may not have had a proper riding uniform, but Tennar did; one designed and created by the weyrlingmaster's grandparents. Masera believed that was the reason E'x always wore his with such pride.

"Would you mind slipping the jacket on, so I can check the fit?" the Weaver asked – probably being able to see the girl's glee.

Masera placed the trousers and the under-shirt down carefully, but was even more careful when putting her arms into the riding jacket. The material was somehow light, despite the insides being lined with fur to protect her from the worst of the chill when flying. The Weaver tugged at her sleeves, checking them and muttering measurements to herself, but Masera was much more interested in the collar that stood up around her neck and the extra pieces of leather attached to the jacket's shoulders. Her weyrling knot was stitched into it, displayed in Tennar's beautiful lilac and Wrath's black. Just another few months, and she'd be able to exchange it for one of a true wing rider.

"Ok, that's you finished." The Weaver's words brought Masera back into the present, and she gave her thanks before collecting the rest of her uniform and leaving. She kept the jacket on.

Wrath was, as expected, causing trouble outside. He was apparently in an argument with another weyrling - and kept nipping at their wing tips. It was a small blessing that the poor dragon being forced to deal with this had a very familiar mucky yellow hide.

A small and slight boy was pounding the Black's leg. "Shard it, Wrath! Lay off Harth, will you?"

Wrath's only response was to 'lay off' Harth for the briefest of moments in order to head-butt the boy away.

Marching over, Masera made sure Wrath was aware of her angered presence before she spoke out. He stopped harassing Yellow Harth before Masera had to say anything at all. Noticing the Black's sudden quietness, the boy (who'd been about to resume his attack on Wrath's leg), looked over his shoulder at sighed in relief at Masera's presence.

"Harth didn't even do anything, this time," K'am grumbled as his sister stepped beside him.

"I don't doubt it. Sorry, K'am," Masera said, dipping her head in embarrassment. "Wrath! Apologise to Harth, now."

_She was sitting too close to me!_

'_Now!' _Masera pushed as much force as she could across the bond, and Wrath eventually gave in with a low growl.

The siblings exchanged apologetic looks; Masera for her rude bondmate, and K'am for aggravating Wrath. The two had been close for as long as they both could remember – staying in contact even when Masera was fostered to Tennar Hold, and K'am stayed in the Weyr. It was pure chance that they were both Searched before the same hatching, and even more so that they both Impressed within moments of each other. 'The discoloured siblings', they were known as; a nickname that neither carried with pride.

Walking back towards the main Weyr together, the two discussed their upcoming wing shadowing. K'am had bags under his eyes; he and the other two yellow weyrlings had been through endless tests to see if they would enter normal riding wings, or join the ground crew. Many Yellows were unable to perform properly in flight, and just as many were unable to carry their riders. K'am ran through what had happened for his younger sister: one of the Yellows was to enter the ground crew, and the others passed the tests. Masera was glad; K'am had spent much too long worrying over his and Harth's fate. However, all that worrying was for nought now: he was to shadow the Galeform Wing alongside her!

As they reached the Bowl once more, the Wings were just landing for lunch. A couple of riders noticed the two young weyrlings, and wandered over. Luki smiled her greetings at the two, and laughed as T'eg pulled at Masera's collar – an inquisitive glint in his eyes. Wrath gave a protective snarl behind her, but T'eg didn't seem flustered at all. In the distance, his own Velloroth looked over – she must have noticed the slight threat towards her rider from the big Black.

"Why, little miss black rider," he said as he straightened up with a smile. "I do believe you're wearing the colours of Galeform!"

He reached out to prod at the mauve band that ran along the edges of her jacket and around the top of the collar. The edging was added to weyrling uniforms when they were given a Wing to shadow; for that would be the Wing they then graduated to. The colour varied, depending on the Wing.

"K'am and I are both shadowing Galeform," Masera said, suddenly feeling a little shy in front of the two green riders.

"Oh?" Luki asked, her smile beaming. "Does this mean we're finally getting a black rider of our own? I always said it's unfair that both Artact and Narrowhold have one, but not us!"

"Both B'yon and L'ee are boring anyhow," T'eg scoffed. "We can boast about having the only female black rider!"

A blush spread across Masera's cheeks, and K'am shifted awkwardly beside her. The green riders began talking about the excitement of having two newbies in the Wing, and seemed to completely forget that these newbies were actually still in front of them. It wasn't until another person began wandering over that they felt more at ease.

"I hope you're not traumatising my weyrlings before they've even flown with you, T'eg," E'x asked as he neared. His arm fell around T'eg's shoulder, who shrugged innocently.

"Oh, don't worry, K'ej will take care of that, I assure you."

"You're not really selling the Wing very well, you know?" E'x pointed out, raising an eyebrow. He moved his gaze back to the siblings, and grinned (ignoring T'eg dramatic whisper "The Galeform Wing sells itself"). "You two do remember you still have to come to the Weyrling classroom after breakfast tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Weyrlingmaster," K'am and Masera said together.

"Giving them last minute tips on how to appease their superiors?" T'eg asked.

"No, I'm giving them last minute tips on how to block on this really annoying drone I hear whenever you're around."

"Oh, you think you're so clever."

"Yes, yes I do actually."

"Fardles," Luki grumbled, giving the two men a light shove. "Get a room you two."

"We already have one," T'eg mumbled, almost inaudibly, with a smirk.

Completely ignoring his comment, Luki looked at the weyrlings with a friendly smile. "I'm sure you will love the Galeform Wing. And we're happy to have you! We'll help you guys out, so don't worry."

As Luki unwillingly found herself drawn back into a conversation with T'eg and E'x, the discoloured siblings caught each other's eyes. Masera smiled and gave a helpless shrug as K'am rolled his eyes at the childish riders they'd start working with tomorrow. Still, there was an excitement building up in both of them: the start of their true work as riders began the following morning, and it was undoubtedly going to be everything they'd been waiting for.

Tennar Weyr, situated in the south west corner of the Southern Continent, was the outcast Weyr. Home to those who had nowhere else to go. In the sixty-two turns since its creation, the Weyr had found itself becoming home to another group: the mutant dragons and whers. It had pushed on, despite the waves of hate and rejection that crashed against it, and built up its own strong and capable Protectorate, lasting through its first Fall with no outside help. Tennar was a family; one that would have to stand together against much more than just cruel words and sly glares. For everything they'd worked for over all these turns would crumble down in a matter of moments.

And it would only take two words.


	2. Emergency Meeting

Chapter Two: Emergency Meeting

None of them had planned for some sort of strange 'family lunch time', it just sort of happened. J'eke simply liked eating lunch late: the dining cavern was quieter that way. He certainly hadn't wanted to spend his meal sitting in an uncomfortable silence with the members of his family who just so happened to also be in his Wing.

K'ej, as anti-social as ever, seemed perfectly content with paying attention to nothing but his food. The two brothers had never really spent any time together until the green rider had been placed in J'eke's Wing (which still seemed like a sick joke on the Weyrleader's part). They may have had Holder parents, and therefore grew up together, but that didn't mean they were particularly friendly.

Then there was the oldest brother – Razake – who wasn't at the table, but his two children were. Masera and K'am looked just as uncomfortable as J'eke felt, and had probably only sat down here because they felt like they should. Again, J'eke had never paid attention to his nephew and niece until they'd been shoved into his Wing (almost certainly another joke). They both picked at their plates, having given up on any conversation long ago.

The only reason J'eke had given up and left already, was because of K'ej's weyrmate Lorna; who just so happened to be the best person to talk through any situation, making it at least bearable. She was upbeat and friendly; what she saw in such a grump as K'ej, J'eke would never know.

"You guys aren't finding it too hard, are you?" Lorna asked the two weyrlings, reaching over to refill their cups of klah. They both looked up in surprise at the sudden question. "Working with the Wing, I mean."

"Not really," K'am quickly said. "We've been training long enough for it, I guess."

Masera nodded in agreement, giving a small smile. "It's nice to do proper rider work, I think."

"Well, you'll definitely be doing work with this guy in charge!" Lorna laughed, pointing at J'eke across from her. He rolled his eyes but didn't comment. "Though don't worry too much; our riders make sure it's all still fun."

Again, J'eke didn't comment, even though he would have loved to point out that work isn't supposed to be fun. It's supposed to be _work_. But he'd given up on trying to explain that to his Wing a very long time ago.

"How're your dragons holding out?" Lorna then asked, continuing with this bombardment of chatter that K'ej had yet to pay any attention to.

The two weyrlings exchanged a glance, and both seemed to ponder the question for a moment. It was Masera who answered first, glancing at them all rather nervously.

"Wrath is getting used to it," She spoke so slowly that J'eke assumed she was trying very hard to pick the right words. It was his solid stare that made the girl go on. "He's not used to having other dragons pull rank on him."

"Surely E'x did during training?" J'eke prodded.

"He did… but Dreth didn't," A blush crossed the young girl's face. "And Wrath doesn't acknowledge most people."

The bronze rider frowned; he couldn't imagine having to deal with such a cruel, strong-headed dragon as Wrath. How this little, meek child dealt with him, he'd never know.

"We have to get to drills," came K'ej's sudden order – as cold a voice as ever as he took Lorna's hand and gave it a pull.

"We haven't finished talking!" the prism rider complained, but everyone else was getting out of their seats too.

J'eke allowed them all to hurry out first, and began piling their empty plates together on the table for the drudges to clear away, before sighing heavily and making his own way out to drills.

* * *

_Seventeen._

The sudden exclamation from his usually quiet Bronze made J'eke turn around. The two stood by the edge of the forest – Kith making an effort to stay in the cooler shade of the trees, whilst his rider tried to control the bickering mess that was the Galeform Wing's afternoon drill.

'_Excuse me?' _J'eke prompted, raising a weary eyebrow at his dragon.

Kith's eyes were closed lazily, and the Bronze showed no signs to open them. _You have thought about murdering someone in this Wing seventeen times so far. _

The Wingleader grimaced. _'You're keeping count?'_

_I always keep count. If the number reaches thirty, that's generally when I have to start physically restraining you._

Sighing softly, J'eke decided his dragon's comment didn't warrant any further answer, and turned to look back at the troubling riders under his control. His Wingsecond, M'org, was currently trying to take the yellow riders through their dragon's exercises – but was obviously being distracted by the fight T'eg and K'ej had begun. The Wing's two prism riders, Lorna and D'en, seemed to be in some heated debate about which one of them was which side of Formation Five. The rest of the Wing, were either cheering on the two green riders that were now in choke holds on the ground, or chatting amongst themselves.

The Wing was nicknamed 'Badform' for a reason.

_Eighteen._

'_Shut up, Kith.'_

_Or do I add twenty-three if you want to murder the whole Wing? _

'_Add twenty-four, since I may add you to that list too.'_

He felt a sudden tug on the back of his jacket as the Bronze held it between his teeth. Apparently this counted as the 'physical restraint' that he'd mentioned earlier. Deciding not to fight it, J'eke opened his mouth to begin yelling his orders at the hopeless Wing, but stopped as Kith gave him another, harder tug.

_Zuutorth's wants to speak to you,_ the big Bronze explained. Flicking his tail in the direction J'eke was supposed to look. Sure enough, standing a good few dragonlengths away from the embarrassingly noisy Wing, was the Weyrleader and his striped Bronze.

J'eke made no effort to hide the groan that escaped his lips, and moved over – not bothering to try and quieten his riders right now.

"E'mas," J'eke gave a nod of greeting to man's dragon, before folding his arms rather arrogantly. It was no secret that J'eke acted too big for his boots, sometimes; it was fuelled from the knowledge that Kith was undoubtedly the largest and strongest Bronze in Tennar. Even the Weyrleader had acknowledged that the only reason Kith didn't win the Queen's Flight was because… well, Kith was a little _too_ laid-back. "What can I do for you?"

E'mas gave a smile that was friendly enough, probably used to J'eke's lack of respect by now, and cast his eyes over to the chaos that was the Galeform Wing riders. "I believe D'en is in your Wing, correct? I was wondering if I may have a word with him."

"About what?"

"He trained as a Starsmith before Impressing. I hoped he might come with me to a meeting the Master Starsmith has called. I'm afraid I'm not too informed on the subject."

Feeling his frown deepening, J'eke chewed at his cheek as he tried to wrap his head around what exactly the Weyrleader was asking. There was a niggling feeling in his gut that he didn't like. "D'en hasn't worked on the craft for turns. He's a rider, not a Starsmith."

"Yes, but there aren't exactly any other Starsmiths in Tennar."

"The Starsmith crafthall is only in Estom. In _our_ Protectorate. There'll be plenty of Starsmiths there for you to talk to."

"But I don't know any of them well enough to ask them to come to a meeting with me."

_What is so worrisome about this? I will call Elarth's if you want,_ Kith said to his rider.

J'eke didn't reply; instead, he narrowed his eyes and lifted in chin higher. "Where's the meeting being held?"

The slight twitch in E'mas lip said that J'eke had found the source of the niggling.

"Igen Weyr."

J'eke made no effort to keep his anger from showing on his face. "And why would you think I'd allow you to take him there?"

"J'eke," E'mas said sternly. "The other Weyrs, even those on the Northern Continent, aren't as cold as they once were towards us."

"You're right, those I've met have treated me surprisingly pleasantly," J'eke nodded. "Unfortunately, D'en isn't a bronze rider like you or I, is he? Ask someone else." The Wingleader turned and began to storm back towards his Wing – many of whom had fallen silent to watch the exchange between bronze riders.

"Surely it's D'en's decision, not yours?" E'mas called, hurrying forward and grabbing J'eke's arm to force him to stop.

It seemed the subject of the conversation heard his name then, as he stopped in his argument with Lorna and looked over in confusion. The Weyrleader took this as a chance to beckon him over.

J'eke gritted his teeth. "I am his Wingleader."

"And I am your Weyrleader, J'eke. Do not forget that."

D'en approached rather slowly, but soon stopped and looked between the bronze rider's expectantly. His dragon, Prism Elarth, sat herself beside Kith – her vibrant pink hide a shocking contrast to the pale bronze.

"D'en," J'eke begun before the prism rider could greet the Weyrleader. "How would you feel about going to Igen Weyr?"

The panic that crossed over D'en's features wasn't hard to miss. He quickly regained himself, trying to look as composed as possible. "W-well… to be honest, I'd be reluctant," He glanced at the Weyrleader briefly. "In my experience other Weyrs aren't… too comfortable with Elarth's presence."

"The Weyrs aren't as hostile as they once were," E'mas prompted.

"I'm not saying they are, Weyrleader," D'en continued. "But they aren't exactly the most welcoming to… those of Elarth's colour…"

J'eke looked back at E'mas with an expression that said 'I told you so', and Kith quickly reminded him not to be disrespectful.

"And what if I said that you'd be going there to join me for a meeting with the Master Starsmith?" E'mas offered with a small smile on his lips.

J'eke didn't like how wide D'en's eyes suddenly became.

"The Master Starsmith, sir?"

"Yes. I'm not too familiar with the craft, and hoped someone who'd studied it would come with me. You fit the requirements, to put it plainly."

"I…" D'en glanced at J'eke, apparently wanting permission from his Wingleader. He got nothing but a heavy sigh in reply. "Well, if I'm needed, Weyrleader…"

"Fantastic," E'mas smiled – a little too smugly for J'eke's liking. "Can you be ready to leave this evening?"

"That soon?" J'eke grumbled.

"It's an emergency meeting."

D'en gave a nod, and after telling him where to meet later, the Weyrleader said his goodbyes and went on his way.

_Nineteen._

Reaching around to swipe at his annoying bondmate (who dodged by moving faster than he probably ever had), J'eke stormed back over towards the Wingriders – ignoring D'en who followed sheepishly behind.

"T'eg! Give K'ej his belt back, you're grown men for Faranth's sake!"

At last, the Wing seemed to listen to J'eke – though that was probably because of how harsh the order had been. There was an obvious frenzied scuttle from both the riders and their dragons as they all tried to get into formation before J'eke got even angrier. Still, there were a few who still didn't seem to worried – mainly T'eg who was still giggling to himself as K'ej tied his belt again, muttering curses under his breath.

J'eke was about to mount Kith to start the drill, when someone tapped on his shoulder. Holding back a groan, the Wingleader turned sharply and found himself staring at his nephew.

K'am seemed no less comfortable in J'eke's presence than the rest of the Wing, but he was probably more willing to talk to him than some.

"The yellow riders were wondering if we could run over Formation Two," the lad asked. "We're not too certain of our positions yet."

The Wingleader was pretty sure that translated to 'someone else in the Wing isn't certain of their position, and it's making us worried'. The yellow riders were all focused and dedicated to learning every part of every formation; some of their dragons were too delicate to dodge successfully if they were in the wrong place and about to collide with another dragon. They even held extra sessions with each other to make sure they all knew their places. If they said weren't certain of their positions of a formation, it meant they were concerned someone else was going to cause them problems.

And judging by the rowdiness coming from a certain snappy Black dragon, J'eke had a pretty good guess who.

"Fine, I'll make sure we run over that," the bronze rider nodded, shooing K'am back to his position.

_Wait…_

J'eke paused uncertainly as he positioned himself on Kith's neck.

_Do I have to double the number, since you'll be killing their dragons too?_

'_Stop.'_

_I think this has just exceeded my mental abilities._


End file.
